For the Love of the Stars
by DarthSayahSwag
Summary: Medieval/fantasy AU Kara and Lena belong to the houses of Luthor and Zorel. Despite a tentative alliance brought on by an old battle the two women soon embark on an adventure that will not only bring them closer, but that will save Lena's people from famine. Assassin's, Magic, and Dragons await!
1. Prologue

The rivalry between the houses of Zorel and Luthor was not exactly a long one but it was one written in magic and the suffering of many. It had not always been so.

When the two men, Alexander of Luthor and Kal of Zorel first began, they were friends. Kal was a chivalrous, if sometimes clumsy squire and Alexander, an apprentice to a sorcerer. Over time, however, the nature of their friendship changed as the two men grew up and began to seek out different paths.

Alexander began to seek out power. In his hunger for power, he lost sight of his duties, as a noblemen, he should have cared for the well-being of his people. Instead, Alexander diverted resources and what manpower he could toward seeking out magical artifacts that would help his power grow. In particular, magical rock that fell from the sky.

As Alexander, once known to Kal as Lex, lost himself to power lust, Kal could not ignore the suffering of his people. It was against their laws to interfere in how other nobles handled their people unless brought before the Greater Council.

Kal tried to do so only the Greater Council, seeking to stem a possible war, forbid him from acting and bid Alexander to treat his people better. Their words were not heeded.

As his friend, Lex grew in power, Kal knew he had to protect his people. He donned the colors of the house of Zorel and without an army, rode to face his once friend.

The battle they say, was long and terrible. It had started with words Then turned to magic and sheer endurance on Kal's part. Kal, equipped with a blessed armor and shield he had been granted from a what is said to have been a dragon he bested, absorbed many of Alexander's magics. It is rumored the armor when magic is absorbed, can make the wearer stronger.

Kal realized the power source of Alexander's never-ending magic. As Lex tried to deter him, Kal destroyed his magical star rock.

Powerless, Kal defeated his once friend and imprisoned him with the help of another sorcerer. Lex would remain in a cage that would keep him without access to magic.

Lex had used up so much of the land's very own life force in his battle with Kal that he caused the lands of Luthor to go into a many year famine.

Kal, who feels responsible for the battle that caused the famine sends what grain they can spare from the lands of Zorel.

It is as a shipment of grain is being escorted to the Luthor lands and escorted by one, Lady Knight of Zorel that our tale begins.


	2. Invitation

Awaiting the seasonal shipment of food the House of Zorel would bring to her people, Lady Lena of the House of Luthor sat in her study, toying with the bracelet that bound her magic.

She was barely a teen when they pulled her from the Academy of Sorcery. After her brother Lex's crimes, she was to practice magic no more with the rest of those who belonged to the House of Luthor, and as a result, pulled away from her education at the Academy.

Lena could sometimes still feel it itching beneath her skin, longing to be used. Many of those in the House of Luthor came by their magic naturally, others it was learned, their power gathered through practice. Lena, who was not born a Luthor, but was chosen and adopted for her gift, came by it in large amounts. She feared one day that the bracelet that bound her would drive her mad one day, the power inside of her singing to her, calling to be used.

Lena snapped out of her thoughts as a knock alerted her to a visiting presence.

"Your Ladyship, the Envoy from the House of Zorel has arrived." A messenger bowed to her as he relayed the news.

Lena acknowledged him with a nod. She heard laughter through the open window of her study as she stood to meet the envoy. She knew that laugh.

Lena crossed to the window and peaked out.

It had been some time, a ball 2 years before. Lena was often not allowed or not invited to such gatherings, the House of Luthor was usually shunned from such events. The Lady Kara was being knighted at that particular ball as were a number of other knights.

As the sun gathered in the young woman's blond curls that cascaded across one armored shoulder, Lena caught herself admiring the way she stood, proudly, Zorel colors draped across her back on a cloak. Her breath caught in her throat the same way they did back then when Kara's blue-green eyes glanced up and caught her own, green ones.

They had danced once that night. Oh, but it was a dance Lena never forgot. Kara of the House of Zorel was clumsy in manner, and often stuttered when approached directly, but she was sure when she danced. Her steps were well-measured, she lead, as if she knew what she were doing. It threw Lena off at first, Kara in ceremonial armor, suddenly going from nervous to sure in an instant as she held her in a dare against her. They swirled and stepped, drawing attention as Kara led her across the dance floor. It was the most terrifying yet thrilling moment for her because she felt at ease and so at one with Kara who seemed to know her mind in that moment. It was as they stopped that they noticed that they had gathered onlookers.

"I hope we can do that again someday." Lena had commented.

Kara had blushed. She bowed.

"I hope so too." She said just loud enough for Lena to hear.

Lena's mother forbade her from going to balls from then on and Lena suspected others simply did not desire to see a similar spectacle at their gatherings.

Why should they? Her house and the Zorels should be enemies.

As Lena approached Kara, she noticed what looked to be the guard Kara had been laughing with. The woman was a brunette with alert, bright blue eyes. She seemed to analyze every movement around her. Lena recognized her, she normally led the escorts of the shipments of food.

"Lady Kara, I did not expect your presence, if I had, I would have prepared a better welcome." Lena greeted the knight, she didn't notice the warmth in her voice or she would have noticed the guard beside Kara lifting an eyebrow at her.

Kara bowed, her red cloak swishing around her shoulders. Lena admired the effect.

"Lady Lena, my brother sends his regards." Kara offered. She gestured to the train of goods behind her.

"There was a surplus this year, I know that normally, a number of guardsmen escort the food but with the larger amount of goods, my brother deemed it appropriate for me to come." Kara smiled warmly at Lena.

The guard beside Kara cleared her throat.

Kara glanced at her in confusion.

"Oh! My brother wishes for me to extend an invitation to you personally." Kara reached down and pulled a roll of parchment from her belt purse.

Lena took it with interest.

"If you will follow me, Lady Kara, perhaps I can alert my governess so that we may set your accommodations for the evening?" Lena gestured for a servant. They hurried to her.

"The guards are already set up in the guest barracks, make sure their horses are stabled and the food is all properly stored until it can be distributed." Lena ordered. The servant hurried to do as she told him.

Kara fell into step beside Lena as she led the way back into the Luthor castle. Lena unrolled the parchment as they walked.

"The House of Zorel formally invites Ladies Lillian and Lena of the House of Luthor to join in negotiations for a formal agreement between the two houses that will determine the future of relations between the houses Luthor and Zorel." Lena read aloud.

Lena glanced over at Kara.

"If this is addressed to my mother as well, why not first bring it to her?" Lena wondered.

Kara pondered the question before answering, "My cousin Kal asked me to bring it to you first. As the officially named heir, your mother does not technically have any rule in the matter, despite her attempts."

Lena sighed. She knew her mother's attempts when, after Lex's imprisonment, documents surfaced that showed Lena, and any of her chosen heirs thereafter, to be his officially named heir as written by their father, the language stating, "should Alexander fail in upholding the House of Luthor, Lena shall be his heir". Her adoptive mother had attempted to appeal to the Great Council on grounds of bloodlines but the document was magically bound and signed with Lionel's blood and could not be broken.

Lena, as heir, ran the House of Luthor's affairs and did her best to care for the people, ensuring the people ate well, sparing only enough to eat and never lavishly to her household.

"We also wanted to ensure you received our invitation, since you have never responded to our invites to ceremonies and celebrations and such." Kara added.

Lena looked at her in confusion.

"Invites?"

Kara nodded.

"Have you, not been receiving them?" Kara frowned at her.

"No," Lena admitted. "I would have liked to come these celebrations."

Kara ducked her head. Perhaps she was remembering their dance many years ago too.

Lena stopped at a door. It was open. When the woman inside saw her she hurried to meet Lena.

"My lady!" She curtsied. "How can I be of use?"

Lena nodded to her governess, "Lady Knight Kara here, she needs guest quarters until she sets out to return to the House of Zorel."

The governess' eyes widened. They rarely had nobles visiting unless it was the lesser local nobles who reported to Lena. They never had nobles who were as high and prestigious as Kara who was practically two steps below 'princess' based on her family's honor alone.

"H-how long will she be staying?" Her governess stammered.

Lena looked to Kara with a question.

"Kal asked that I stay until I received your answer on our invite." Kara answered. She held Lena's eyes meaningfully.

Lena realized there must be a great matter of importance for the House of Zorel to invite her to join them.

"I must consider this invite carefully." Lena curtsied. "Particularly since, if I do choose to join you I may have to leave someone to govern in my place."

Kara bowed to her.

"Join me for dinner, we fast for lunch in my lands." Lena told her. She expected Kara to react to the information, many from beyond her lands did, but Kara nodded.

"My guard, Alex told me what to expect." Kara smiled.

Lena returned the smile.

"I will see you then." She didn't notice her governess eyeing her and Kara oddly, Lena never responded to people in such a warm manner.


	3. Dinner

The Luthor household servants were quick and efficient in bringing Kara's saddlebags up to the guest room the governess found for her. She could tell that it was kept clean but not often used. Nothing looked moved or touched in quite some time.

Kara pulled open a saddlebag and rummaged through for the pouch of jerky she brought with her. Alex warned her before leaving their home about the fasting. The Zorels were known for their appetites.

What people didn't know or understand was that there was a reason for it, a pact made long ago by some ancestor of hers to some all powerful being who granted the Zorels slightly better strength, speed and sensory skills than the average human. The downside was an increased appetite. She had to eat more, or she would weaken at a faster rate than most humans.

She really hoped Lena would make up her mind quickly. The Zorels went through a form of fasting to train once every 2 years to ensure they still knew and understood how to maintain a fight even at their weakest, but she did not look forward to feeling as such if she could avoid it.

Kara dug through her saddle bags and pulled out nicer, evening wear. She pulled out a white shirt and blue vest she knew would bring out her eyes. The trousers she would wear, were a dark, navy color. The boots a worn, dark brown.

Satisfied, Kara called in a maid to help her remove her armor. Sometimes she had Alex help, but she was going to allow the woman to relax.

Kara chewed at her jerky as she changed. She hoped it would be enough to get through her time there.

A servant knocked at her door to notify her of dinner time. Kara was relieved to hear it. She was beginning to feel her hunger again.

She followed as they led her to a smaller dining hall meant for family meals or when they had very few guests. Kara stood by the seat the servant led her to, Lena not yet arrived to dine.

It was an awkward few minutes of waiting before her extrasensory hearing picked up voices arguing. Kara tried not to listen, but she heard, nonetheless.

"Mother, the Zorels have done nothing but good for our people, if not for them, we would have all starved to death a long time ago." That was definitely Lena.

"If not for a Zorel, your brother would have never drained the land in his battle against him, causing the famine in the first place." That muse have been Lillian, the mother of Lena and Alexander.

"He knew he didn't have to use such power, he could have tried another way or even just-,"

"Are you suggesting he should have given in?" Lillian's voice turned hard.

Kara heard their heeled footsteps stop. They paused.

"I am saying we cannot blame anyone except Alexander. He did this to us." Lena was breathing hard.

The footsteps resumed, but accompanied by silence.

Lena soon appeared in the doorway. Kara smiled at her, warmly. Lillian gave her a cold glare from beyond Kara's shoulder. Kara remembered that look from years before.

Lillian had not liked her dance with Lena.

As Lena approached her seat at the head of the table, Lillian took the seat opposite Kara. Kara ignored the way the woman was still glowering at her to smile at Lena instead.

"Lady Lena," She tried to hold back her eagerness. "I-, you look lovely."

Kara swallowed. She wasn't supposed to say that. It had slipped out, she meant to comment on something else but Lena currently wore an evening dress in a dark, deep red color that contrasted with her eyes. Her black hair was pinned and pulled back, a few curls framed her lovely face.

Lena's eyes lit up.

"You look quite lovely yourself."

A throat cleared. Lillian. Lena clapped her hands. A servant stepped forward. She whispered into his ear, Kara hearing, "Begin serving."

Lena sat. As head of the household, it was impolite to sit until she did so. Kara was relieved to take her seat. Though she spent much of her afternoon lazing, five days in the saddle were still written into her body. She still wanted to enjoy as much time relaxing as she could.

"I do hope your quarters are to your satisfaction." Lena began.

Kara smiled. "They're quite nice, though I do hope you consider my cousin's proposal."

Lena eyed her mother. Lillian pretended to be interested in her fingernails, a rude gesture at the dinner table.

She turned her attention to Kara. "What is it, exactly that your cousin seeks?"

Servants entered, they brought with them jugs of water. Kara thanked them as they filled her cup. The servant started, surprised, but then continued.

Kara hesitated. Should she reveal Kal's plan? He told her to do what she needed to, to get Lena to either agree to come or send someone in her place as her representative.

"Kal thinks he may have found something that will restore the life force of your lands." Kara decided to go with the truth. Lena needed to know how important this negotiation was.

Lena sat back. She maintained a calm exterior, but her body language held surprise at the information. As servants began to serve soup, Lena straightened and tasted her own. Kara did not realize the way with which she watched the woman, forgetting her own food at the moment. She was enthralled.

"These negotiations, he wants something in exchange for restoring the life force of our lands?" Lena asked carefully.

Lillian's cup spilled. Kara and Lena both turned to stare at her.

"Forgive me, I can be so clumsy sometimes, in my old age." She gave them a falsely self-deprecating smile. A servant hurried forward to clean the mess and replace the cup.

"Kal merely believes we can negotiate a formal agreement, something much more solid that would create a permanent alliance between the houses of Luthor and Zorel." Kara replied. She didn't speak of what her cousin really wanted to propose. It was much too soon to think of that. She wanted to see if Lena would be open to it first.

Lena toyed with the bracelet on her wrist. Kara knew what it was. It bound her magic. Perhaps she wished access to her own? Lena was not entirely a Luthor. Perhaps Kal could be convinced to let up?

Kara released that thought with a sigh. He would never allow it. He did not trust the Luthor house, even after all these years, he sent her to speak to Lena with a warning, "Never trust a Luthor". Yet Kara, seeing Lena, and being in her household, her extrasensory hearing picking up on the servants' gossip, knew Lena was well-liked and well-loved by her people. Even if she was scorned solely for her name by others outside of her lands.

No, Kara was willing to trust her and give her a chance.

"I would have to have someone govern in my place if I were to come." Lena stated as the main entrée was served.

Fish was the only game that could be caught in the Luthor lands and one of the only foods they maintained a healthy amount of despite being unable to grow anything. Their water supply was fine, but it was as if the life itself had been sucked out of the land. Nothing would grow, trees were lifeless, some turned to petrified wood. Grass died, dried then turned to hard dead lands. Much of the ground was dry and cracked. Even rain could not restore the land.

Kara tried not eat greedily. She was a noblewoman after all.

"I can govern in your place, many of your deputies can handle things fine in your absence." Lillian spoke up. Lena eyed her oddly.

"Why mother, I would almost think you were complimenting them." Lena teased thought Kara could tell it was not entirely joking.

Lillian chewed her entrée and swallowed before answering, "They're a capable group of commoners."

"There's the mother I know." Lena taunted. She returned her attention to Kara.

"Send a messenger to your cousin, we will ride out in 3 days' time." Lena declared. "Let us see if this solution your cousin has is worth the negotiations he has in mind."


	4. Kindness

3 Days Later

Kara rode alongside Lena, a combination of Zorel and Luthor guards behind and ahead of them. Kara had commented on the amicability of their guards to Lena as they were saddling up. Lena assured her that when her people visited, they often trained with her people and played games.

Every so often, Lena caught Kara throwing glances her way. Lena admired the knight in her lighter traveling armor. Kara seemed to wear it so proudly. The red Zorel cloak with the Zorel crest embroidered in blue and gold flashed as it draped over her back, moving with her horse's trot.

Lena knew, Kara was admiring her too. She wore tight, gray leather trousers, and a green shirt, a grey vest hugging her figure. The gray cloak with the dark green and silver Luthor crest hung over her shoulders. Her black hair curled over a shoulder. She had seen lesser male nobles of her lands admire her and had her share of women. She knew the way Kara would blush and quickly turn her head away when she caught her looking meant something. It made her feel good.

Lena bit her lip. Perhaps a little flirting wouldn't hurt?

"Will there be any parties while we are doing these negotiations of your cousins?" Lena asked her companion none-too-subtly. She knew Kara remembered that dance as well as she did.

Kara's face reddened.

"My cousin's wife has already begun preparations for a welcoming ball if I know her any." Kara replied. She smiled across at Lena.

"There will be plenty of dancing."

Lena looked away. She couldn't help the smile tugging at her mouth or the warmth filling her chest. She didn't expect Kara to take the bait.

The knight was full of surprises, it seemed.

Commoners approached as they made their way closer to a small fishing village. An assortment of fisherman, and sorcerers, some who enhanced the fish farms for a cut of the profits, lined the road.

The land was barren around them, but near sources of water, towns thrived. Even others created fish farms in order to maintain some form of income. Some form of food.

The Luthor lands thrived on mining and the resources of the mind for an income. When Lena knew that farming was hopeless, she pushed her people towards pursuits of intellect and finding ways to expand what food sources they did have. It created a boom in academics and magic study as well as the fish industry.

Lena gestured to a guard. He rode back to the cart of goods they brought with them, calling a few others to help. They began to pull boxes from the cart, tied with twine.

Fish was good and well, but it was the fruits and vegetables brought in by the Zorels that people often looked forward to as a commodity. Lena thought to distribute some of the more valued ones to people as she rode towards the Zorel lands.

People bowed and curtsied as boxes were handed to them. Some eyed Lena and her escort with disdain while others, mild interest. A great number, upon seeing the contents of the boxes would murmur excitedly to their neighbors. Most saw potatoes or grains for a great deal of their meals rather than the colorful assorted fruits and vegetables Lena and her escort were providing.

A child ran out and fell in the middle of their train of horses. Lena brought her horse to a halt before it could run over the little one and climbed down from her saddle.

"Are you okay?" Lena reached down to help the child, a small girl up. She looked up at her with wide eyes. Lena gestured to a guard.

The box was a bit too big for the child, but Lena opened it and selected a fruit, handing it to her.

"Where is your mother so we can give you this food, and return you to her?" Lena asked as she held the fruit, an apple, out to the girl.

She took it shyly as a woman called out, "Amaria!"

Lena and the child both turned to see a woman frantically searching. Lena turned to the girl and held out her hand. Amaria eyed her hand for a moment, apple in her mouth, then took hold of what fingers she could wrap her tiny hands around.

"Mother, is this your child?" Lena stepped from her ring of guards. She could feel Kara watching her. The woman searching frantically turned to her with wide eyes that looked terribly like the child holding Lena's hand's.

"My-, my lady, forgive me!" The woman curtsied.

Lena shook her head.

"It is quite alright."

Amaria let go of her hand to reach out to her mother. Her mother picked her up and wrapped her in her arms.

"I was so worried!" She could be heard saying to the girl. "You could have been lost forever."

Lena turned to her guard. He stepped forward with the box.

"Mother if you would accept this box for you and your child?" Lena offered.

The woman returned nervous attention to Lena. It was easy to see she was not accustomed to being addressed by a noble.

"I-, thank you my lady. For the food, and my Amaria." She lowered her daughter to the ground and took the box from the guard, tucking it under an arm.

"Amaria, if you could thank this lady, please, we must return home."

The tiny girl turned to Lena. She ran up to her and wrapped tiny arms around what leg she could reach, surprising Lena, before turning quickly away and returning to her mother. Her mother took her hand as they walked away, Lena watching, a smile written on her face from the innocence of a child.

AN: am very sick, will post updates for everything else once Im over it. Took a while to write this through illness


	5. Assassins

Kara had been watching Lena as she interacted with her people. She saw the surprise and then the hidden smile Lena had when the little girl hugged her. It was a lovely sight.

Kara, trained to be alert as a knight, also noticed that while many people came forward, eager for the distribution of foods, there were those who held back. They watched Lena from beyond the crowd, eyes on her as if she were their prey. Kara didn't like the look of them. They seemed wary of Lena and her escort. Kara didn't know if it was a distrust of her own guard, or if they were waiting for Lena to do something wrong.

As they stopped at an Inn later that night, Kara didn't bring up what she noticed. She didn't want to alarm Lena.

She did, however go to her guard captain, Alex.

"Do you get a bad feeling around some of the towns?" Kara asked of Alex. Alex too, would have noticed. They had passed through two more before landing in the one they were staying in.

Alex, cleaning her armor, glanced up at Kara.

"There are rumors of possible dissent amongst the common people of these lands." Alex told her as she slid a cloth over her armor.

"Should I be worried?" Kara posed as she settled next to her friend and confidante.

Alex glanced around. They were inside, settled into a common room, near a fire. The people around them were loud as they talked to one another.

"I've heard rumors of assassinations, of merchants and traders from beyond the Luthor borders." Alex's voice was barely above a whisper. She knew Kara could hear her.

Kara frowned at her friend. Did Lena know about these rumors? She sighed and stood, stepping away from Alex.

"Increase the guard rotations. We will need to keep an eye out." Kara told her. She didn't want to wake up to an attempt on her life or any of her guards at that.

Alex nodded her agreement. She began to gather her things so she could relay Kara's orders to the rest of the guard.

It was quiet that night, but Kara could not sleep, she was anxious. There was something she missed, she was convinced. She gave up on sleep as the moon rose high, and changed into her light armor. She needed a walk to clear her head. Perhaps walking the Inn, and the grounds around it would ease her mind.

Lena's room, next to her own, should have had a guard posted outside of it. Kara frowned at the empty doorway, until another guard, dressed in Luthor colors, patrolling the hallway beyond their rooms saw her.

"The Lady went out for a walk." He told her. "Her guard is with her."

Kara calmed, but only a little.

"Do you know where to?" She wanted to know.

"She said not far. The Inn has a fountain out back and a rock garden. She could be out there." He helpfully suggested.

Kara thanked him and went to find Lady Lena.

Lena sat on the edge of the fountain. She was staring up at the moon. Kara admired the image, Lady Lena set against a fountain, water falling from its top bowl. There were rocks set around it, arranged to form a semi-circle. Kara imagined it was supposed to be some form of aesthetic but the true view was sitting on the edge of the fountain.

Lena wore her cloak with her family crest. The gown she wore was clearly for sleeping, it was long, the color a dark green.

Kara approached her, Lena looked up when she heard the crunch of dirt beneath Kara's booted feet.

"Couldn't sleep?" Lena's glanced at Kara as she approached, before returning her attention to the sky.

Kara settled down on the fountain's edge, a foot away from Lena.

"Something is keeping me awake." Kara confessed.

Lena turned toward her. "What is it?"

Kara pondered the question. She didn't quite want to alarm Lena, but Lena was out here, in the dark. Her guard watched them from feet away, he looked away when Kara eyed him, returning to surveying the area.

"I'm not sure." Kara hesitated. "The people, your people, clearly some love you, but there are others…"

Kara trailed off, she did not desire to speak ill of Lena's people. It could make her defensive as often happened when nobles spoke ill of the people on each other's lands.

"You've heard the rumors?" Lena's eyes searched Kara's face as they spoke. Her voice was soft, it was gentle on Kara's sensitive ears.

Kara nodded.

"I'm not sure, but there are nobles who would desire to take my place, lesser ones of my lands who believe we should cut out the Zorel influence." Lena informed her, quietly. She moved closer to Kara so that they could speak and hear one another better.

"The people don't know, but I've had someone investigating the murders. If merchants and traders are going missing from other lands, it could prove to be trouble for me." Lena bit her lip. She looked up at Kara beneath her lashes.

Kara understood. If too many merchants or traders went missing or were being murdered on her lands, then Lena could face repercussions from other noble houses.

"This person investigating? Who are they?" Kara asked.

"They call her a Hunter." Lena told her. "Hunters are useless on these lands, the ones that once hunted animals since most left when the land became barren, but now we have some that look for people, investigate crimes, search for murderers."

"She has a partner that helps when they go to capture someone." Lena continued on. "I never caught her name, only that they call her partner the Huntress. She is apparently one of the best. She herself, gave me the name Sawyer."

Kara could see that Lena was slightly impressed by these hunters.

"Is there any chance they can contact us before we leave your lands?" Kara wanted as much information as she could get about the possible dissent in Lena's lands. It could be a problem for Lena later.

Lena sighed. She eyed her guard.

"I can send my guard to fetch them, they could probably reach us at the border." Lena held out her hand as she made ready to stand. Kara caught sight of her binding bracelet and felt a touch of guilt. With access to magic, Lena could send messages without a messenger. It would have been much more preferable at the moment.

Kara stood and took Lena's hand. It was cold, but Kara still felt warmth at the contact. She pulled Lena to a stand, Lena stumbled and Kara caught her. Her breath was stolen as Lena looked up at her, her palms pressed to Kara's chest. They stared for a what seemed like an endless sea of time until Lena pulled back.

She adjusted her gown, glancing at Kara every so often, her expression was nervous.

"I'll send my guard with a message, they will be replaced within the hour and we shall see if Sawyer and her Huntress can meet us at the border." Lena gave a rather proud nod of her head. She gave Kara one last look, before turning away to approach her guard.

Kara watched her leave, her stomach filled with butterflies. She wanted to know Lena better. There was something that drew her to the woman, despite their noble histories.

As she returned to bed, Kara imagined those steely green eyes looking up at her again.

They returned to the road the next day, one guard less than before.

They weren't planning to pass through anymore towns. The food they brought had already been completely distributed the day before. It would be a quieter ride, Kara hoped.

As they rode through a pass settled between a series of rocky hills, Kara heard quiet footsteps in the distance. They were measured, just beneath the sounds of their horses' hooves. She frowned. There was more than one.

Kara listened carefully until it sounded almost as if someone were crawling, perhaps on all fours. She closed her eyes, concentrating.

"Kara?" Lena's voice interrupted her concentration. She held up her hand.

It was the tightening sound of bowstrings that made Kara act. She leapt off of her horse in an instant, pulling Lena down from her mount as arrows flew through the air. An arrow struck Lena's horse, others riddling and landing on the ground on the other side of Lena's mount, Kara realized then who the target was.

She unsheathed her sword as she backed up towards Lena, placing herself in a defensive position.

Chaos erupted around them as both Luthor and Zorel guards came under attack.


	6. Cadmus

As Kara backed her towards a boulder, Lena saw their guard come under attack. Arrows flew around them, striking boulders and even one of her guard.

It was times like this, when she was practically defenseless that Lena longed to tap into her magic.

The clashing of metal drew her attention back to Kara. She held off an assassin, a two-handed sword in her hands. The assassin was small and quick, armed with two swords.

Lena could see Kara holding back. Her stance was defensive as she fended off their attacker. Kara met each slash with her sword, there was no hesitation in her.

It was as a second assassin lurched towards them that Kara moved faster than Lena had ever seen anyone do before. She struck the assassin with the pommel of her sword, he wasn't quick enough to block her. The second assassin she struck with her blade. Lena heard him scream as she struck him.

Kara turned to Lena.

"You alright, my lady?" Lena's eyes widened as Kara stumbled into her. An arrow stuck out of her thigh. Kara turned back to see an assassin, bow in hands. Her nostrils flared as she turned away from Lena.

An arrow struck this assassin before Kara could move to reach him. Lena looked to see a woman, clad in a dark cloak, bow in her hands. She stood to her full height as guards around Lena and Kara finished off their attackers.

"Huntress." Lena remarked in surprise.

Kara grunted as she pulled on the arrow. She threw it away from her as she pressed fingers to her wound.

Lena hurried to her. Kara waved everyone off. Lena ignored her.

"We need to dress your wound." Kara shook her head at Lena.

"It'll be fine." She shook her leg out. Lena frowned at her. Kara's guard captain, Alex approached them.

"Is it healing already?" Alex bent down to look at Kara's wound.

Very little blood had come to the surface. Kara smirked at Alex.

"It's fine Alex." She walked away as if nothing happened.

Alex turned to Lena. "Zorels." She huffed.

Lena watched them go with curious eyes. She had heard of the Zorels having certain abilities. She just didn't know if it was true, until that moment.

Kara approached the Huntress.

"Thanks."

The Huntress didn't speak.

"She doesn't like to speak to people she doesn't know." Another woman stepped out from beyond the Huntress.

"Sawyer, you got my message?" Lena smiled at the smaller woman. Sawyer wore dark leather armor. She gave Lena a small bow.

"We were already on the trail of these assassins when your guard found us." She walked over to examine a body.

"They call themselves Cadmus." Sawyer pulled a pouch hanging from a cord around the assassin's neck. She opened it to pick a small roll of parchment from its insides.

"Their orders are coded." Sawyer handed it off to Lena.

Lena read it over.

"Two birds with one stone, Sparrow is the priority." Lena gave Sawyer an incredulous look.

Sawyer shrugged.

"Birds are how they refer to their targets. We think Sparrow means you." Sawyer glanced at Huntress who didn't say anything. Lena could see dark eyes watching them from beneath her hood.

"Why would they target Lena?" Kara wanted to know. She gave Alex a look and Alex sighed. Alex called to their guard. They began moving bodies to line the pass.

"Cadmus believes all foreign influence needs to be eliminated." Sawyer told her. She hesitated. "Our lady here, by going to the Zorels to negotiate, is seen as a traitor to their cause."

"How do you know all of this?" Lena frowned.

Sawyer sighed. She glanced at Huntress who shrugged.

"We may have captured one alive two days ago." Sawyer told them. "No one can really resist my friend's methods here."

Kara eyed Huntress warily. She turned to Lena.

"You're entirely sure we can trust these two?" She was being protective, cautious. Lena smiled comfortingly at the knight.

"Sawyer is loyal for a reason." Lena didn't tell them Sawyer had already saved her once. Lena had been on her way home from a nobleman's birthday celebration when Sawyer and the Huntress saved her from an attack by bandits. They had been tracking them for days when they caught up to them attempting to rob Lena. Lena had seen their potential and hired Sawyer on the spot as her personal investigator and spy.

Kara took her word for it.

"Pile up the bodies, check for anyone breathing." She ordered their guards. "Maybe there's somebody we can question. Burn the others."

Kara didn't watch as they did as she ordered, nor did Lena. It was hard to watch.

"No survivors." Alex reported. Kara sighed, unhappily. Lena had a feeling she was the kind to try to leave people alive if she could.

Kara went over to their horses and checked the animals over as Lena followed. They were unharmed. She mounted up.

"We should move before they begin the burning." Lena understood. The bodies would smell. They should leave before anyone came looking for the assassins too.

They camped that night. Kara didn't trust the towns now that she knew they had assassins after them. Sawyer joined their campfire. Lena watched Kara as she cleaned her armor and her sword of blood. It should have disturbed her, but seeing Kara be so protective of her had made her feel a stirring. As she watched Kara clean her armor she admired the flex of her muscles in her arms.

Kara caught her watching and gave her a warm smile.

"My lady?" Sawyer spoke up. Lena turned to Sawyer who had stolen the seat beside her.

"Have you orders for us?" Lena glanced around. She saw Huntress lounging atop a boulder. She was keeping an eye out.

"I need someone to stay, perhaps return to my home and keep an eye on things for me." Lena told Sawyer quietly. She didn't know Kara could hear them.

"I also need someone I can trust to come with me." Lena sighed. She knew Sawyer and the Huntress hardly ever split up.

Lena was afraid, however. She needed to know if something was going on around her home. She also needed to make sure she had someone she could trust in Zorel lands.

Sawyer looked to the Huntress. She pulled a medallion from her shirt.

"This allows Huntress and I to communicate across great distances." Sawyer showed it to Lena. "I will send my friend to your home. She can pass herself off as a servant."

"I will stay as your personal guard. I can be your maidservant." Sawyer offered.

Lena thanked her.

"What is your full name, if you don't mind me asking?" Lena knew she couldn't just call a maidservant by their surname. It would seem odd to other nobles.

"Maggie." Sawyer replied. "Maggie Sawyer."


End file.
